


Random Homestuck Prompts

by arcaladiwoompa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaladiwoompa/pseuds/arcaladiwoompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last updated April 22, 2017, Chapter 2.</p><p>In case you're looking for a plot bunny (or art prompt).</p><p>Ratings vary and are sorted by chapter.</p><p>Really, I just needed a place to store all these ideas I'm probably not going to end up writing myself so that I can keep track of them all.  I will occasionally update this if I get any new ideas or to link back if someone decides to use any of these.</p><p>(Note that the links go to kinkmeme so be careful if you're trying to stay in a SFW space)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gen Prompts (SFW)

Last Updated January 20, 2017

Here is a list of my gen/SFW prompts. I'm not against shipping even if I don't specifically ask for it.

 

1\. **Prompt title:** AU where Beforus Trolls win Sgrub  
**Posted Date:** December 2, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46288420#cmt46288420)  
**Prompt:**  


Epic plot please! I want to see what would happen in an AU where the Beforus batch of trolls win Sgrub.

Some possibilities to explore with this idea:

\- An offshoot timeline where some or all of the Beforus trolls go God Tier. This could be especially interesting with Mituna getting his psionics and coherency back.

\- Switch the characters from the alpha and beta Sgrub sessions, i.e. Kankri and co. grow up on Alternia and end up in that Sgrub session, while Karkat and co. grow up on Beforus and end up in that failed session, and maybe they merge later.

\- The adult Ancestors all end up in a very strange and very awkward Sgrub session in which they miraculously manage not to kill each other. (I'd laugh so hard if the Empress has the Sufferer culled, but it turns out he's on his quest bed and comes back as a God Tier and now she has to listen to what he's saying because she can't get rid of him.)

\-----------

2\. **Prompt title:** Sollux Affected by Alternia's Moons  
**Posted Date:** January 23, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46427940#cmt46427940)  
**Prompt:**  
I'd like to see a story where the phases of Alternia's two moons have some special significance for Sollux.

Some example ideas (feel free to come up with something else):

-If they're both new moons at the same time then he has to deal with losing his psionics for 24 hours  
-If they're both full at the same time then he thinks it's super romantic and it's a good time to take him on a date  
-Double full moons gives Sollux an unstoppable winning streak for 24 hours and he has the best day ever  
-Double full moons doubles Sollux's psionics for a day and it's actually too much for him to handle  
-If there's a double solar eclipse then for one day all the trolls on Alternia are bipolar for 24 hours *except* for Sollux  
-He has a terrible Twofold Vision that's supposed to take place on a double lunar eclipse  
- ~~He's a werebee~~ Okay yeah crackfic is also acceptable if it's hilarious.

Also I got another potential idea for this - Sollux could split into an evil twin and a good twin or his Prospit and Derse dream selves for a day.

\-----------

3.  
**Prompt title:** Any Asexual Troll in Alternian Society  
**Posted Date:** January 28, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46438692#cmt46438692) **Prompt:**  
It must be really hard for an asexual troll to survive in Alternian society / the imperial fleet right? I'd like to see how they manage to beat the system, especially if our hero has a matesprit and/or kismesis who loves them enough to respect their boundaries at the risk of his/her own life.

Feel free to use any character for this as you see fit, whether it's one of the canon trolls, a troll version of another character or a story revolving around original characters.

Any pairings in any quadrant are welcome.

\-----------

4.  
**Prompt title:** Mindfang or Vriska as Carmen Sandiego  
**Posted date:** January 28, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46440996#cmt46440996) **Prompt:**  
I'd like to see a a hilarious trolls on Earth AU with Mindfang or Vriska as Carmen Sandiego.

Also:  
-Terezi or Redglare as the detective hot on the case  
-Sollux and Mituna as the twin henchmen (Because how is Vriska/Mindfang going to pull off stealing a massive landmark like Mt. Everest without some serious psionic firepower at her disposal?)  
-Fill it with 1990's level cheesy puns. The more groan inducing the better.

I watched Carmen Sandiego on TV so long ago that I can't remember what the rest of the villains/henchmen were like anymore, so there's no need to be strict about reference to the show.

Feel free to substitute any characters as you see fit, whether troll, human, carapacian or cherub.

\-----------

5.  
**Prompt title:** Beardstuck  
**Posted date:** I've lost track of this one.  
**Prompt:**  
I just wanted to see Homestuck characters with facial hair because there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of that around.

\-----------

6.  
**Prompt title:** Humanstuck Psiioniic  
**Posted date:** October 15, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46107428#cmt46107428)  
**Prompt:**  


I want to see an AU following the life of the Psiionic as a truck driver or a cabbie, and the kind of weird stuff he comes across in his job.

It's up to you if you want to include any pairings or other characters, but here are a couple of ideas you might want to use:

-the Empress as his crazy boss or the CEO of the company  
-the Signless as a hitchhiker  
-In the dead of the night, he comes across a street racing gang known as the Gamblignants

Bonus points for focusing on the ancestors, because I don't think I've ever seen a humanstuck AU where they aren't just depicted as the parents of one of the beta session trolls.

\-----------

7.  
**Prompt title:** Humanstuck Signless (or another character)  
**Posted date:** October 15, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46107684#cmt46107684)  
**Prompt:**  


Someone write me an Industrial Revolution or 1900s era humanstuck fic with the Signless starting a union to protest against dangerous working conditions, child labor, ridiculously long working hours and all that fun stuff, back when companies had all the power and were allowed to fire you and blacklist you from getting hired elsewhere for causing trouble.

(Feel free to use another character instead if you think the story will work better that way.)

Alternately you could write in present day Bangladesh, where working conditions in many clothing factories are still woefully inadequate compared to Western standards.

Bonus points for making us all uncomfortable and question what kind of message our money is sending.

\-----------

8.  
**Prompt title:** Troll Speakeasy  
**Posted date:** March 2, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46562360#cmt46562360)  
**Prompt:**  


Trolls get drunk off of sugar.

The Empress aka the Batterwitch owns an empire of cake mixes and Gushers and Fruit Roll Ups and all kinds of other stuff that's loaded with sugar and high fructose corn syrup.

It stands to reason that the Empress would have control over ALL sources of sugar in the Alternian Empire and anyone else trying to produce or sell it is essentially making Troll moonshine.

Please write me a story about a Troll speakeasy selling illegal sugar.

Alternately, you could make a Prohibition Era AU where the Empress is the owner of a Troll speakeasy with connections to organized crime.

Feel free to use any characters you want, including OCs.

\-----------

9.  
**Prompt title:** Any characters, Gen, AU with humans as lusii for trolls  
**Posted date:** June 14, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46875448#cmt46875448)  
**Prompt:**  


The Alternian Empire spreads so far and wide that they need new planets with mother grubs and brooding caverns and children because transporting slurry all the way back to the home world is becoming a logistical nightmare. They're not about to start compounding the headache by attempting to transport lusii to the new planets, so they have to make do with whatever animals are already there.

On Earth they find out that most of the animals there are too stupid to be proper guardians for the grubs so they start enslaving humans to be lusii instead. Culture clashes ensue. The humans start off treating it like parenting only to be surprised when their fiercely independent troll children start defending them, bringing home the bacon and learning everything they need to know about the Empire through schoolfeeding videos instead of actual school. The trolls think it's crazy when humans bring home grubs that don't match their eye color, try to raise more than one wriggler at the same time like siblings, and raise trolls alongside their own children. Maybe (shock and horror) a pair of moirails even decides to adopt human children. Eventually a new type of merged family ensues and the two cultures begin to bleed into each other to form something new.

Someone please make a story out of this world. I'm dying to see what you come up with. 8D

\-----------

10.  
**Prompt title:** Gen, Any characters, collapsed Alternian Empire AU  
**Posted date:** August 4, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46970424#cmt46970424)  
**Prompt:**  


An intergalactic revolt against the Condesce becomes enough of a problem that she has to resort to triggering a Glb'golyb glub big enough to kill off everyone below jade. All the Helmsmen and all the rest of the psionics die, causing the Empire to fall apart.

I want to see what happens after that. Here are a few scenarios:

-Condesce's point of view immediately after the fact. She's the only one with psionics left and she pretty much has to start her empire over from wherever she happens to be at the time. She could be deep in enemy territory or near a troll owned planet that has barely been colonized and is full of wilderness and/or aliens.

-Point of view of the handful of revolutionaries that are left, a motley crew of highblooded trolls and aliens

-Point of view of someone (troll or otherwise) on a planet that suddenly finds that it is no longer under direct control of the Empire. This could be Alternia if the Condesce ended up really far away, it could be Earth, or it could be any number of conquered planets that have been dying to break free for centuries. Worldbuilding is strongly encouraged.

-Point of view of highbloods who suddenly have to do all the work around here and/or a story about the transition period when they have to wait for a few decades for lowbloods to return to the gene pool and their population numbers to rise

-Sgrub session that happens long enough after this glub event for there to be lowbloods around again, but history has been altered significantly. What effect does this have on the lives and attitudes of our heroes?

-Jade bloods in the brooding caverns waiting decades for lowbloods to start hatching in balanced numbers again

\-----------

11.  
**Prompt title:** Gen, Trolls and humans, xeno worldbuilding, UV  
**Posted date:** September 25, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47060024#cmt47060024)  
**Prompt:**  


Wouldn't it be cool if trolls see in the ultraviolet spectrum so humans can't actually see the difference between their blood colors unless everybody is standing under a UV lamp and the trolls all phosphoresce?

(Or maybe just the parts that are obviously blood colored phosphoresce, like their eyes or tears.)

I would love to see some worldbuilding with this.

Possible scenarios:

-Troll goes clubbing in a human nightclub. Humans think troll is really cool and/or weird. Troll wishes every human building was lit like this so they could see a goddamned thing without having to wear really dark shades.

-Humans completely fail to grasp the hemospectrum on account of the fact that it is invisible to them under most circumstances. Cultural misunderstandings ensue.

Or anything else you could think of, really. Go wild.

Any sort of shipping / pairings are not required but I certainly won't say no if you go that route.

\-----------

12.  
**Prompt title:** Sollux critiques kids show about bees, probably drunk  
**Posted date:** January 4, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47230776#cmt47230776)  
**Prompt:**  


why are there male worker bee2?  
why do the wriigler2 look liike 2mall adult bee2 iin2tead of grub2?  
why do they have haiir?

***

In which Sollux- either because he's *that* bored, participating in an ironic cultural exchange or playing a drinking game, watches a human or troll kids show about bees and spends the entire show getting hung up over all the inaccuracies. Gen prompt, but I don't mind shipping. Make it hilarious.

\-----------

13.  
**Prompt title:** Signless ancestors and beta trolls as contemporaries AU  
**Posted date:** January 14, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47238200#cmt47238200)  
**Prompt:**  


Here's a plot bunny for you guys. What if Karkat and co. were hatched / their meteors struck Alternia much, much earlier than in the Homestuck timeline, so that they are alive at the same time as the Signless and his revolutionary shenanigans? How would that alter the course of the revolution? If Sgrub exists in this AU, how does this alter the course of the game?

I have a couple different ideas for how this could go. For instance if there's a generational age gap between the Signless era ancestors and the beta trolls I could see Karkat being raised by the Signless and the Disciple with the Dolorosa as his doting grandmother, Psi as his weird uncle, and possibly Sollux, Nepeta, and/or Kanaya as his siblings. (For a plot twist you could even use one or more of the other beta trolls.)

Alternately, if there isn't that much of an age gap the Signless and Karkat could be like siblings.

Maybe the beta trolls end up on the opposite side of the revolution than their ancestors did, only to start questioning their viewpoints once they actually clash face to face with people who they are eerily similar to who are supposed to be their enemies. This could work especially well if the trolls in the beta cohort are the same age as their ancestors.

\-----------

14.  
**Prompt title:** Gen, Sollux is nearsighted  
**Posted date:** March 18, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47286072#cmt47286072)  
**Prompt:**  


I was thinking about how Sollux has to take his glasses off to avoid blowing them to smithereens whenever he does an optic blast. What if he's nearsighted, this throws off his aim and that's why he makes the beams so dang wide there's no way he could miss anything? What if he forgot to take his glasses off first at some point and then he's walking around frowning and squinting at everybody until he can get his prescription filled again?

I see great potential for amusement here.

\-----------

15.  
**Prompt title:** Book of the Signless Sufferer, THE ROCK BAND (gen)  
**Posted date:** March 31, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47300276#cmt47300276)  
**Prompt:**  


World building and a good story please! Consider the following.

Signless is the lead singer and probably also plays guitar.

Disciple is usually the backup singer but sometimes she also takes the lead. She writes the lyrics. (Signless helps with the lyrics of course.)

I can picture Psii as either TOTALLY SHREDDING on bass guitar or being relegated to the drum set because he's 1000% tone deaf and he likes whacking things with a stick.

Dolorosa is probably back stage taking care of costumes and lighting and making sure they don't overwork themselves or get into too much trouble.

I see this as a no game Alternia AU where the Ancestors are alive at the same time as their Descendants. Space travel is a thing. Psii should also be their tour ship's pilot, which only really makes sense with detachable Helmsmen.

They have legions of screaming fans. If you don't listen too closely, their music sounds like a love song enough to slip past the censors. Their songs are so catchy the Empress loves them too much to cull them even if she catches on.

Behind the scenes they might possibly have a secret way of smuggling people that are supposed to be culled out of harm's way, like temporarily hiring people for some odd backstage jobs and then dropping them off on some alien planet. Maybe it's not actually that secret, because as long as those people disappear sufficiently out of the way the Empire doesn't really care.

Book of the Signless Sufferer doesn't have to be the actual name of the band if you can think of something better.

Bonus for Dualscar singing in a rival band.

Bonus Squared: People keep mistaking Karkat for the Signless and it PISSES HIM OFF, especially when there are paparazzi involved. (It probably also scares the crap out of him at first because his hemononymous cover is blown.)

Karkat takes it upon himself to go meet Signless in person to give him a piece of his mind. Shenanigans ensue.

Note that since Signless never actually died, Karkat probably doesn't have a symbol either unless he just made up a fake one. Not sure how him having or not having a lusus would work out either.

\-----------

16.  
**Prompt title:** Gen, dead Condy wakes up in the ghost army  
**Posted date:** April 13, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47323572#cmt47323572)  
**Prompt:**  


I'm still kinda confused about what actually happened with Caliborn and the ghost army. Did they all get sucked up in a black hole and die or what?

ANYWAY. Ignoring that, I'd like to see the confusion and chaos that would have ensued with the Condesce's ghost dropped into the middle of the battle. Whose side is she on?

Edit: This fic has a cool little fill right in the reply to the kinkmeme prompt! You guys should go read it. 8D

\-----------

17.  
**Prompt title:** Gen, Karkat and Vriska role reversal AU  
**Posted date:** September 29, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47524276#cmt47524276)  
**Prompt:**  


I want to see an AU where Karkat gets All The Luck and Vriska becomes eternally cursed with misfortune, possibly via ~ATH shenanigans.

Karkat would be extremely suspicious of this turn of events, constantly expecting the other shoe to drop.

Vriska would never stop complaining.

Sollux would laugh his ass off.

\-----------

18.  
**Prompt title:** Gen*, Dolorosa the badass rainbow drinker  
**Posted date:** January 20, 2017  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47577268#cmt47577268)  
**Prompt:**  


Someone please write me an AU where Mindfang *thought* her slave the Dolorosa died and pitches her body overboard, but she actually becomes a rainbow drinker and survives the ordeal. She goes on a journey to find the Disciple who is in hiding, and they keep Signless's movement alive together in secret.

*Lesbians are optional but HEY I won't say no.


	2. Prompts with pairings, optional sexytimes (may be SFW or NSFW)

Last updated April 22, 2017

Here are my prompts with pairings that can go in a SFW or NSFW direction. 

1\. **Prompt Title:** Franken!Sollux/ Mad Scientist!Eridan (black), Rivalry  
**Posted Date:** August 4, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=45872932#cmt45872932)  


**Prompt:**

Mad Scientist Eridan creates a Frankenstein's Monster version of Sollux, expecting him to be an obedient minion for his other experiments. Needless to say, things don't turn out that way at all. Instead Sollux keeps one upping him with his own mad science experiments out of spite.

Sollux hates Eridan because it's all Eridan's fault that he is a monstrosity sewn together from corpses. (He likely has some insecurities or disphoria about his body.)

Eridan hates Sollux because he isn't being an obedient minion and Sollux is better at science than him more often than not.

And of course they live in a super old haunted castle on top of a hill surrounded by forest.

I want to see their rivalry develop in a hilarious way with some grudging respect between both parties. And they have to grow attached to their rivalry. I don't like seeing kismesis relationships with excessive violence and characters trying to humiliate each other. Roughhousing that leads to sexy times, however, is encouraged. xD

Bonus: Sollux has psionics or lightning powers, but if he uses it up he has to go recharge in a thunderstorm.

Bonus 2: Lots of UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)

Bonus characters:

*Ghost!Aradia (but preferably with her lively personality) who haunts the castle and possibly flirts with Sollux.

*Werewolf!Jade

*Rainbow Drinker / Vampire!Kanaya

*Any other characters you can think of a fitting monster version of, or just plain want to make ordinary villagers out of.

 **Note:** [Davesprite Glubber started to fill this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2117514/chapters/4620108) but then ran out of steam. Hey, it happens! I appreciate the effort that went into the first fill but I'd be super pleased if someone else had a crack at this.

\----------------

2.  
**Prompt Title:** Any/Any, Cute Hate Dates  
**Posted Date:** November 25, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46268964#cmt46268964)  
**Prompt:**  
I'd like to see some caliginous fluff where two rivals challenge each other to overcome one of their fears by going out and trying something new, and they end up having fun doing so. (Not that either of them will admit it.)

For example Character A could challenge Character B to overcome their fear of heights by going ziplining, but Character B only agrees to it if Character A agrees to overcome their fear of public speaking.

Or, characters A and B have a common fear they want to overcome and they challenge each other to try something new to get over that fear, i.e. both characters are afraid of heights and they dare each other to go ziplining.

Emphasis should be on a healthy black relationship. They should hate each other in a way where they trust and respect each other, if that makes sense. Bonus if the adrenaline rush from conquering one of their fears leads to sexytimes. :B <3 (I really prefer aged up characters if you're going that route.) Pairings are up to you, but here are a handful I particularly enjoy:

-Erisol  
-Sollux/Karkat  
-Davekat  
-Tavros/Vriska  


Also, I'm always interested to see well written rarepairs.

\----------

3\. **Prompt Title:** Sollux/Vriska (black), Sollux/Tavros (flushed), Psychic Revenge  
**Posted Date:** December 14, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46322468#cmt46322468)  
**Prompt:** This is a long prompt with a rarepair but hear me out. I'm amazed nobody has done this idea before.

Sollux is a powerful psychic. It must really chafe for him that Vriska can just trample all over his mind to the point where she made him kill Aradia and then added insult to injury by making him fall asleep at an inopportune time and blow up his own hive because some mind honey got in his mouth.

Vriska on the other hand only sees Sollux as an occasional tool to do her bidding. He's so far beneath her that she doesn't even see him as a threat. Meanwhile, she's so into attempting a black/flushed/I don't even know relationship with Tavros that she doesn't notice Sollux starting to wax black for her.

Sollux trains hard to improve his psychic defenses so that Vriska can never take control of his brain again. He also works hard on his physical combat skills because of COURSE he has to prove that he can pwn her on two fronts without the use of his psionics. (That would be cheating)

Sweeps later all this training culminates in a big showdown where Sollux challenges Vriska to a duel and wins so hard on the mental front that he can control HER into doing something suitably embarrassing and give her a taste of her own medicine. Also the side effect of all this training is that he ends up buff and sexy like his ancestor. :q

Tavros is suitably impressed that Sollux managed to hand Vriska's ass to her. Sollux adds insult to injury by seducing Tavros away from Vriska as his matesprit.

The focus should be on the developing relationships of the characters. Whether you decide to end it with sexytimes or not is up to you.

\-----------

4\. **Prompt Title:** Quick, I need some flush Karezi, I ship them like burning  
**Posted Date:** December 27, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46358052#cmt46358052)  
**Prompt:** Today's update has me dying for some adorable Karkat  <3 Terezi fluff.

Sex is not necessary but if you go that route I prefer for them to be aged up and with tentabulge + nook anatomy.

\-----------

5\. **Prompt Title:** Sollux/?, mind honey, hurt/comfort  
**Posted Date:** February 3, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46450468#cmt46450468)  
**Prompt:**  


I've been pondering the effect mind honey has on a troll who *doesn't* have psionics. I want to see a story about Sollux flipping out and trying to deal with the fallout from another troll ingesting mind honey, whether it's by accident or one of their enemies intentionally slips it to them in their drink or something.

My headcanon is that mind honey will make any troll go on a murderous rampage for a few hours to a few days depending on the dose, but other than that the effects may vary. After it wears off the troll won't remember any of what happened in the mean time.

Also, mind honey amplifies whatever psychic powers the troll already has, not just psionics. (I.e. mind control powers, chucklevoodoos and communing with animals, hearing the voices of the dead and so on.)

The troll under the influence of mind honey probably feels like they're on a really bad trip with heightened emotions, irrational fear and rage, and possibly hallucinations. When they come to they suffer from withdrawal symptoms such as nausea, headaches, balance issues and sensitivity to light.

Other than that, feel free to go wild with your headcanons.

Here are some plot ideas:  
-Sollux has to calm down the affected troll from a rage  
or  
-Sollux has to fight and subdue the affected troll to keep him/her from doing too much damage/hurting others until the mind honey wears off.  
(Maybe both)

Then Sollux takes care of the troll until the withdrawal symptoms are over.

I can see this working for a pale, flushed or kismesis quadrant, or maybe just for a friend. It's up to you how you want to spin it.

Feel free to use any non psionic troll or troll versions of any of the other characters for this, but my favorite pairings with Sollux are Karkat and Eridan. Tavros could be really interesting for this though, from both the communing with animals angle and flying into a murdrous rampage being completely unlike him.

CARRY ON MY DEARS.

\-----------

6\. **Prompt Title:** Equius/Tavros/Vriska, relationship building  
**Posted Date:** February 5, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46458424#cmt46458424)  
**Prompt:**  


I haven't seen a story focusing on these three before so I'd like to see where the relationship between the three of them goes.

Tavros and Vriska have their whole confused quadrant thing going and they often end up at or near at Vriska's hive. Equius gets to know Tavros because he's Vriska's neighbor and they happen to run into each other enough times, and perhaps also because of being asked to build robot legs for him.

Potential ideas:  
-Equius ends up as a better auspistice between them than Kanaya managed  
-Tavros ends up with one of them as his matesprit and the other as his kismesis  
-Equius becomes another confused quadrant that Tavros has to deal with because Equius can't make up his damn mind about his feelings either.

Sexytimes are optional but I certainly wouldn't say no. (I prefer for them to be aged up if you go that route.)

Update! [This request is being filled by Witchtiara.](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46489912#cmt46489912) Thank you!

\-----------

7\. **Prompt Title:** Sexy Troll Ancestor Firefighter Calendar  
**Posted Date:** March 18, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46607928#cmt46607928)  
**Prompt:**  


I think this would work better as an art request than a fic request, but if you can find a way to make a hilarious fic out of it then go ahead by all means.

Include or imply whatever pairings you want.

For an art fill I would prefer for this to be flirty/risque rather than outright NSFW. For fic I'm totally okay with or without NSFW shenanigans.

\-----------

8\. **Prompt Title:** Dancing With the Stars Troll Edition, Starring Psii  
**Posted Date:** March 21, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46613304#cmt46613304)  
**Prompt:**  


Peer pressured into joining a televised dance competition, the Psiioniic gets a dance partner who takes him from two left feet to second to none. 

He starts off as a camera shy and extremely reluctant and tripping over his own feet level klutz and ends up gaining confidence, enjoying himself, showing off and thinking DAMN I'M SEXY. Even if he doesn't actually win the competition in the end he still gains something valuable.

Psii's dance partner should be a female character.

Use of psionic powers is prohibited on the dance floor unless somebody messed up and you're trying to prevent an injury.

Bonus for the following:  
-In troll culture and hence their dance moves, the female dance partner leads and the male dance partner follows and does most of the fancy spins. ;D Lifting and throwing is done by whichever dance partner is stronger.  
-Psii is thunderstruck by his hot dance partner and they become matesprits despite stepping on her feet and/or accidentally breaking her nose with his terrible dancing at the start of the competition  
-A kismesis relationship developing with one of the other dancers in the competition. In fact maybe Psii and this troll already had a rivalry going on before the competition and that's what convinced him to join against his better judgement.  
-Kanaya designing outfits for all the dancers on the show. 8D

I guess humanstuck would work too if you wanted to go that route, but I think exploring troll culture in this AU would be more fun.

\-----------

9\. **Prompt Title:** Terezi as auspictice  
**Posted Date:** June 16, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46878264#cmt46878264)  
**Prompt:**  


I'd like to see Terezi meting out justice as an auspistice for two other characters who would otherwise refuse to get along. Considering that the symbol for Libra is balancing scales I'm surprised I haven't seen her in this sort of role before.

Make sure the other two characters have a reason to need an auspistice, i.e. a power imbalance or they wouldn't have enough common interests for a proper rivalry even though they are close enough friends / respect each other enough that they could clearly work out in a quadrant if they work at it. I would like to see this go from first dates to the start of a long term relationship or even a domestic ashen quadrant situation.

\-----------

10\. **Signless trying to argue his way out of Death  
** **Posted Date:** January 16, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47240760#cmt47240760)  
**Prompt:**  


In which Signless has just died and his ghost/soul is floating over his lifeless body, starting to feel weirdly detached from everything, and the Handmaid is the troll Grim Reaper coming to lead his soul away to the dream bubbles. Signless stubbornly tries to argue his way out of it.

Basically I want to see a hilarious interaction between a somewhat Kankri-like (but more mature) Signless and a Damara-like (not really more mature at all) Handmaid.

Bonus points for:  
-hateflirting (I ship it! Sex is definitely optional but I have no qualms if you want to take it in that direction)  
-Signless realizes he actually remembers her from his past life/dreams and that sortof derails the argument at some point.

Since Damara knows all about the timelines maybe she remembers him too.

(Okay this isn't even exactly a pairing prompt but it optionally is so I put it in this chapter anyway.)

\-----------

11\. **any/any, Domestic pitch fluff  
** **Posted Date:** February 4, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47253048#cmt47253048)  
**Prompt:**  


SHIT! Let's get hate married.

I want to see domestic hate fluff like squabbling over the thermostat on the recuperacoon or a daily challenge to see who's stuck doing the dishes. THe relationship should be well established and respectful, with the two parties keeping each other in line.

(When I say any/any I mean any trolls, humans, carapacians or cherubs, but I feel like this prompt might not work as well for a human/human relationship)

Edit: I got a [SUPER GREAT fill](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47352120#cmt47352120) for this prompt with Roxy and Cronus!

\-----------

12\. **Sollux/Signless  
** **Posted Date:** February 29, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47278136#cmt47278136)  
**Prompt:**  


I'm an avid Solkat shipper in any quadrant, but I don't think I've seen Sollux paired with the Signless before. Craft me an AU where this can happen. 8D

\-----------

13\. **Any, Pajamas = pale lingerie  
** **Posted Date:** March 24, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47288632#cmt47288632)  
**Prompt:**  


I'd like to see either a cultural misunderstanding between trolls and humans or some pale fluff wherein trolls consider pajamas to be pale lingerie. (Derse and Prospit outfits don't count.) That's the only logical use for comfy snuggly clothing, right? Fleece would get super gross in a recuperacoon.

A sleepover party would look simply SCANDALOUS.

\-----------

14\. **March Eridan and Saucy Maid Equius  
** **Posted Date:** March 29, 2016  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47297204#cmt47297204)  
**Prompt:**  


Because it's still March and these two have to be combined somehow.

\-----------

15\. **Pale quadrant as treatment for PTSD, Hurt/Comfort  
** **Posted Date:** April 3, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47303348#cmt47303348)  
**Prompt:**  


I've heard of therapy for PTSD that involves taking the sting out of a traumatic memory by repeatedly bringing up the trigger until the person suffering from PTSD becomes desensitized to the memory and can move on with their lives. To help with the process the person suffering from PTSD is under the influence of some kind of anti anxiety medication while all this is going on so that the brain eventually learns to separate the feeling of anxiety from the memory. I figure pale hormones could work the same way for trolls.

Angst followed by a massive tooth rotting dose of fluff please?

\-----------

16\. **Leprichaun shipping  
** **Posted Date:** April 14, 2016  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47331252#cmt47331252)  
**Prompt:**  


I'd like to see you try. I would prefer to see something hilarious. Crackfic is welcome.

\-----------

17\. **Any/Any, blackrom aftercare  
** **Posted Date:** June 14, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47453620#cmt47453620)  
**Prompt:**  


It's logical to me that in a healthy pitch relationship the partners in question would take care of each other's injuries after they've beaten the crap out of each other, gotten rough while pailing or things got out of hand in an intense competition, because the last thing you would want is for your kismesis to die of something stupid like an infected wound. Plus it's more fun if they can recover faster and get back into the rivalry as soon as possible.

I like seeing respectful kismesis relationships where each partner keeps the other's flaws in check and they genuinely care about each other and have fun doing so even though there's obviously friction between them the vast majority of the time.

I want to see more pitch fluff! Sex is optional.

\-----------

18\. **Gamzee as auspictice for Tavros/Vriska or Eridan/Sollux  
** **Posted Date:** June 21, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47463092#cmt47463092)  
**Prompt:**  


The theory being that the reason he wanted to throw them into their respective sprites together was to make them get along.

(This doesn't have to be a meteorstuck AU or even one where the game exists, I just figured the dynamics of either of these relationships could be mined for comedy gold)

I would especially like to see a relationship that starts as a disaster that's embarrassing to watch but eventually turns into something that works.

\-----------

19\. **Signless+or/Condesce, schaudenfreude  
** **Posted Date:** July 9, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47481012#cmt47481012)  
**Prompt:**  


The Condesce (finally) dies and she encounter's Signless's ghost. As much as he preaches about ending revenge cycles Signless can't resist being a smug, sarcastic, mock-polite little shit about it at least for a little while. Above all I want to see hilarious dialogue.

"How good of you to join us Miss Peixes. How was your trip? Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

The Condesce can't do anything about it because Signless is already dead and he can just kick her out of his dream bubble whenever he wants. She can suck it up and play by his rules or be the supreme ruler of her own personal dreambubble with a population of one forever.

Bonus if pitch shenanigans ensue. Double bonus if cuddles ensue after that because Signless just can't stay mad and will go for cuddles wherever the opportunity exists.

This could be a post Game AU where the ghosts survive or the Condesce could be overthrown under different circumstances, it's up to you.

\-----------

20\. **Gen or any, troll gender xeno headcanon  
** **Posted Date:** April 22, 2017  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47597236#cmt47597236)  
**Prompt:**  


I just had a thought that was an extension of the hermaphroditic trolls idea. The reason why trolls don't usually have a preference for one gender or another is that they are biologically capable of switching between the two like fish can (or in between) if they feel like it, so that means there's really no difference between the two other than outward appearance and the way they think of themselves.

Take this where you will. (They could all have bulges and nooks and essentially only the body shape changes, or there could be other changes as well.)


	3. Definitely NSFW Prompts

Last updated November 7, 2016, 2016

1.  
**Prompt Title:** Tavros/Anyone, paraplegic with hornkink  
**Posted Date:** November 16, 2014  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=46228772#cmt46228772)  
**Prompt:**  
I'd rather like to see someone write a pairing that compensates for Tavros being able to feel very little if anything below the waist by focusing on his impressive horns instead. Whether he's still in a four wheel device or with robot legs is up to you. I would prefer to see him aged up with a buff upper body.

Bonus for winged Tavros. My headcanon is that he inherited the same mutation as the Summoner, but it only manifests itself in adulthood/troll puberty/second pupation/what have you.

Any convincingly written pairing is fine, but I would be particularly fond of:

1) Sassy Tavros who refuses to deal with Vriska's B.S., and despite their relationship starting off as a trainwreck they manage to salvage it into something healthy if still dysfunctional at times. (Who knows if it ends up red, black, or vacillating, I have no idea.) I miss this pairing so much and I'd love for someone to bring it back. xD

2) Tavros with Karkat, because I ship Karkat with basically everyone. Also I'd love to see how the effect of completely opposite horns might come into play in that dynamic.

3) Tavros with Equius, because I think that would be an interesting rarepair.

\------------

2.  
**Prompt Title:** Sollux/Karkat/The Psiioniic - Karkat sammich  
**Posted Date:** February 9, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46472504#cmt46472504)  
**Prompt:**  


Karkat and Sollux are in an established relationship. Karkat doesn't believe in Ancestors. The Psiioniic has no idea that the Sufferer has a Descendant. Then they are very surprised to meet each other via AU/space time shenanigans/ dream bubbles/ what have you.

They get along like a house on fire and suddenly Karkat discovers that two Captors are better than one. Maybe if they try hard enough they can even get him to admit it.

I'm sure there's a duality kink in here somewhere but I can't exactly say whose in this context. Maybe everyone's. :p

Make sure you use liberal amounts of psionics because it would be a terrible waste otherwise.

Solkat aged up please.

Bonus 1: Karkat has extra sensitive horns.  
Bonus 2: Sollux and the Psiioniic have a competition going on over who can get a better reaction out of Karkat.  
Bonus 3: Sollux and Psii look almost if not completely identical and Karkat can only tell them apart by their personalities/how they act.

\------------

3.  
**Prompt Title:** Karkat/Any, sex toy, orgasm delay  
**Posted Date:** February 15, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46493496#cmt46493496)  
**Prompt:**  


Spy or rebel Karkat is seduced by an enemy spy who tries to coax some intel out of him by tying him up with a mechanical bulge or mechanical nookworm or mind controlled nookworm or something along those lines. The enemy spy stops or slows down the toy whenever information isn't forthcoming.

This method of intelligence gathering backfires spectacularly because Karkat is way too stubborn to give in at first, and by the end he's been reduced to begging and incoherent screaming too much to be of any use. The enemy spy falls for him and just rolls with it because hot damn.

Make sure this is consensual. Karkat either doesn't know he's dealing with a spy at first or he has a huge crush on the spy and charges headlong into a relationship even though he knows it's a bad idea.

\------------

4.  
**Prompt Title:** Any Troll / Any, Xenobiology, Troll genitalia  
**Posted Date:** March 8, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46584376#cmt46584376)  
**Prompt:**  


The tentabulge/nook deal has become pretty standard in this fandom and I'd like to see a fic with something that expands on that and makes it a bit more exotic. Go into loving detail about bumps, ridges, feathering, curls, numerous tendrils or whatever else you can come up with. Maybe a corkscrew shaped nook to put that prehensile bulge to good use? Maybe a nook that splits off into multiple directions at some point? (Don't just focus on the bulge.) Maybe every troll's junk is as unique as their horns. Go wild.

This would probably work best with two trolls, especially if they're packing something pretty different from each other but not in a way that would actually make them incompatible. And being trolls it wouldn't surprise them *too* much, it's just part of the excitement wondering what you'll find in your crush's pants.

The other route I could see this going is Troll/Human trying to figure out how sex could possibly work out for both parties in a satisfying way (maybe toys?), but I feel like that idea has already been done.

\------------

5.  
**Prompt Title:** Karkat [spades] Alternate Karkat, Selfcest **Posted Date:** May 30, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=46843960#cmt46843960)  
**Prompt:**  


I'm in the mood for some Karkat selfcest, possibly via dreambubble shenanigans. Like maybe the alpha version of him and a dead god tier version, or regular Karkat and tyrian blood Karkat, and they get along like the opposite of a house on fire.

Bonus: Something constructive comes out of it when they lambaste each other for their failings. I'd like to see a healthy long term rivalry where each version of Karkat learns to respect himself by finding his alternate self a worthy rival and getting better about the things he criticizes himself for the most.

(I prefer aged up characters.)

\------------

6.  
**Prompt Title:** Troll(s), xeno porn, different mating bits for Matesprit vs Kismesis  
**Posted Date:** September 29, 2015  
[**Link**](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40248.html?thread=47074872#cmt47074872)  
**Prompt:**  


Remember when Hussie jokingly said that trolls all have two bulges: one for hate and one for pity? Well it got me thinking. What if trolls have different incompatible mating bits for kismesis sex as opposed to matesprit sex, and that would explain why:

1\. Quadrant confusion tends not to work out well even beyond the roller coaster of emotions it entails.

2\. You need to contribute to both buckets in Drone Season.

What I'd like to see is not necessarily separate bulges for a matesprit and kismesis, but other biology that's different for the two kinds of relationships.

Here are some illustrative examples of the creative biological ideas I'd like to see:

Kismesis:  
-Emphasis on strength and dominance  
-During pupation a troll's wiggler legs develop into sheathed, clawed grasping appendages for holding your kismesis down.  
-Threat display frills that make you look bigger, normally hidden or folded away  
-Horn wrestling as a typical kismesis sex act

Matesprit: -Emphasis on vulnerability, protectiveness, trust  
-Patches of skin that raise into soft, cuddly fronds

By all means, please invent more crazy yet plausible xeno sex biology than I can come up with off the top of my head. I would prefer a focus on weird xeno rather than nooks and bulges which have become standard at this point.

Also here are a couple of plot scenarios for this:  
1\. Quadrant vacillating couple  
2\. Masturbation  
3\. Sollux and his duality kink trying to pull off both quadrants at the same time  
4\. Kismesis / troll in the middle / Matesprit

What I would REALLY like to see is some Solkat with quadrant vacillation AND Sollux's duality kink and making it work despite initial awkwardness.

Solkat is my weakness, but if you're inspired to write something for a different pairing I'm okay with that too.

\------------

7.  
**Prompt Title:** Sollux/Any: Hears voices of orgasm instead of the dying  
**Posted Date:** April 27, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47372980#cmt47372980)  
**Prompt:**  


Wouldn't THAT be an awkward unwanted psychic power to have.

Makes me wonder if he'd learn to tune it out, whether he would be desensitized to it (with the possible exception of hearing someone he has a crush on), whether it would make him unreasonably attracted to everyone around him, or whether he would actually prefer his concupiscent quadrants to be quiet (or gagged) so he can have a little peace for once or separate the experience of a real quadrant from the mess in his head. Possibly how he feels about it varies with his mood.

This felt like such a DUMB prompt idea when it lodged itself in my brain while I was at work, but I just had to post it. :'D

\------------

8.  
**Prompt Title:** Condesce/Signless, dubcon, public sex  
**Posted Date:** October 16, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47541428#cmt47541428)  
**Prompt:**  


This didn't fit with my Wriggler's Preacher narrative so have a plot bunny.

Signless and co. have been captured and now Signless is chained to the flogging jut in front of a crowd, awaiting judgement. The Condesce intends to humiliate Signless before executing him. She molests him with her psionics because she thinks she's above touching him, let alone taking off any of her clothes. She expected sass and defiance. What she didn't expect is for him to loudly, shamelessly enjoy himself while the Psiioniic and the Disciple catcall, cheer and shout helpful suggestions from the sidelines.

Actual humiliation is a huge squick for me so please avoid that.

Afterward the Condesce has an uncomfortable Oh No He's Hot moment and decides to keep him on her ship instead of killing him. This is a mistake. From then on Signless gradually wraps her around his finger and gets his way.

It could start with Signless getting free run of the battleship and being able to chat with Psii whenever he wants and work up to being able to visit the Disciple and the Dolorosa. It could end with Signless dripping with jewels and dismantling the Empire from the inside.

Edit: [I'm filling this one myself now.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8487043/chapters/19449736)

\------------

9.  
**Prompt Title:** Any Troll(s), Extremely specific nookworm headcanon  
**Posted Date:** November 7, 2016  
[**Link**](https://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/40628.html?thread=47550388#cmt47550388)  
**Prompt:**  


[Someone please run with this and make a fic,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8501305) because I don't have any plot ideas to squeeze this into right now other than what I already did for I'm Always Polite.

I would prefer to see something with the bit where letting a nook moth lay eggs in you is considered to be kinky.


End file.
